Trust
by Angelsrock234
Summary: When Mia runs away to see her father, everything at first is complicated. Mia thinks she has the perfect life until her sister leaves her to become a soc, she learns the truth about why her father left, what she thinks is her perfect boyfriend leaves her, and her best friend is hiding something. Changed the summary, I have a different way to go with this story. R and R Please!
1. Leaving

**Not very good at writing stories. New at this sorta thing. Please review and say if I should go on I just sorta started typing and don't know where to go with this story. PM me if you have any ideas on where to go. Review please.**

It all started one sunny summer night- the day after school got out. I just got home from a leisurely walk, when I heard my parents arguing with my 16 year old big sister.

"Lissa, do you not understand? You can't be out that late!" Our mom yelled at my sister. Right after that I heard a slapping sound and a door slamming.

I ran around the house to the window of our room. I knocked three times, that being our secret code to open, then waited. I heard some muffling around then the window opened. Lissa was holding a backpack, obviously stuffed to the limit, and telling me to move. She jumped out of the window, which was only three feet above the ground, and I couldn't help but notice her cheek had a long scratch on it, probably from our mom's long nails.

"Let's get outta here, I hate this place," I totally agreed with her.

Our mom is like a total butt. Our dad left because of her. We had to live with our mom, and our only brother moved to Oklahoma to live with our dad (we live in Texas). Our mom knows how to make every little thing become a fight. She tells us to do something, like wash the dishes, and she shows us how (which I'm pretty sure I knew how at the age of 14) when we do it exactly like her, she flips out. She says _we_ are the ones doing it wrong. Somehow everyone loves her, probably because our mom is like what everyone wants to be. Pretty and very rich, not me I want to be smart and understanding.

My sister, Lissa, is like the kindest person you will ever meet. If mom is mad at something I did wrong, Lissa will take the blame for it. She is like my protector, I love her so much. At 16 years old she is so dang beautiful. She has chocolate brown hair, which is straight as a pin, that flows down past her shoulders a little. She has a bright blue eye color that can make anyone attracted to her or afraid of her, depending on how she thinks you'll act.

I am tall for age (14) at five foot 10 inches. I have brown hair that goes just above my shoulders. I have blue eyes, that my sister says lights up the night. Pretty much it.

"Mia, we are running away. To father," Lissa said. "I packed this bag a while back, but at least it has 200 dollars in it and some changes of clothes." I didn't fight it I just followed her to the train then to Tulsa, Oklahoma, to see our dad.


	2. New people

**Next chapter is up. Sorry for the really short first chapter, I promise some longer ones coming up.**

Tulsa, Oklahoma looked nothing like I had expected it to be. The train let us off on the West side. The houses were so large and nice looking, except the houses looked to be almost too good for the people going in and out of them.

"Dad lives out East," Lissa said plainly. How were we supposed to know exactly where he lives if every time we tried to contact him, our mom would slap us silly. He left when I was seven, and I have talked to him once since then. We only know he lives on the East side because he told us that before he left.

We started walking towards the East side. It was so hot outside. I really wished I wouldn't have worn sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, I felt lousy and hot. The farther we walked around looking for any sign of dad, the more hope I lost of finding him, the houses looked like they were losing hope too. Most of them were rundown, old houses.

I took out the picture of my dad that Lissa had stuck in the backpack. I ran my hands over the brown hair of my smiling father. "Oh dad, where could you be?" I wandered to myself. That's when I realized we were being followed. I stuffed the picture in my pocket and walked next to Lissa. I told her we were being followed by a red mustang.

We walked faster and started making turns. Every turn we took the car would follow. Finally the mustang stopped a little ways ahead of us and four guys got out. I glanced at my sister who was busy playing it cool. I probably looked like a scared cat, but oh well.

"Hey, what are two girls like you doing in this neighborhood?" One of the guys asked. They looked drunk, I could tell for sure. A lot of times my mom would come home almost passed out because she was so drunk.

The same person who spoke came up to my sister and touched her hair. I could tell Lissa hated that. She slapped him so hard, and my sister knew how to slap so you get a long scratch like the one on her face. One of the other guys came and punched me in the face. I fell backwards onto the ground. The same guy who slapped me dragged me up to his face. He smelled so much like liquor.

"Now listen to me-" I never got to hear the end of that because someone punched him in the face and I fell to the ground. Lissa was soon hauling me to my feet and up some stairs to a house. I wondered vaguely where she was taking me, mostly I wondered who the person was that punched the guy away from me.

"Mia, can you hear me?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah," I answered. She carried me with the help of the stranger who saved me. He looked to be about 20, and he looked very scary and strong.

"What are you two doing around here? I've never seen you two. I'm Darry by the way," he said. He settled us onto his couch before we told him our story.

I held out the picture of our dad when I got to that part. "That looks like-"

"Hello every- Who are you two?" A tall lean guy said from the door.

**Please review and have a nice day.**


	3. Finding my brother

**This chapter is a little longer then the others. Soon I will have a flash back so you know why the father left. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**

The guy at the door looked to be about 17. As I said before he was very tall and lean, "Darry how'd you end up with these two girls?" He asked.

As I continued to stare at him he started to look more and more familiar. "We were being attacked by some drunken people, who-"

"Socs," Darry cut me off.

"Wait what?" Lissa asked.

"Socs, the West side rich kids, who like to drink and beat people up. I can tell you aren't from here because you don't know who they are." I was so busy trying to figure out what he said.

"Socs," I said trying out the word. "Alright so like 4. . . Socs attacked us and, well Darry here came and saved us." I was still confused about that.

"So girls this is Steve. Steve this is Lissa and Mia," Darry introduced us.

"Hmmm. . ." Steve looked at us weirdly, like maybe he thinks we look familiar. The name rang a bell in my head but from where. "Do I like, know you from somewhere?"

"Steve!" My sister yelled right next to my ear. Lissa jumped up and hugged him, "Steve, I cannot believe this!"

"Woah. . . Do I know you?" Steve looked confused at first but then slow realization came over his face. I still didn't get who he was, maybe one of Lissa's boyfriends? No, I don't think so.

"Mia," My sister rolled her eyes at me. "It's Steve, our brother." I was totally thrown off guard. _Our brother, what? No way, how, but I thought Dad was rich. _

"Steve. . . No, how, but, what?" I was beyond confused.

"You haven't changed much have you?" Steve asked.

"Not really," I grinned up at him. I ran over and hugged him, "So this means that we can finally see dad and he can help us."

"Wait. . . Why are you guys here? Where's mom? How'd you get here?" This time Lissa took control telling the story. While Lissa was almost done catching him up on what has mostly happened since him and dad left, some 16 year old boy walked through the door, "Hey Soda, you going to work?" Steve asked once Lissa was done explaining.

"Yeah got a lot to do, since you are taking the day off," He looked at us funny. "Okay then . . . who are you two?" I groaned Lissa and I have just explained twice now.

"I will fill you in later," Darry said.

"I want to go see dad," I said eagerly.

"Come on then," Steve said. As Lissa and I followed Steve out the door, I heard Soda say he doesn't get it.

Steve didn't have a car with him so we walked. "You know it's about six in the morning?"

"It is? I didn't notice." It felt like we just left our mom's not that long ago. Weird.

Steve filled us in on how dad and his life were going. Apparently dad has gotten remarried to a very mean stepmother. "Since dad has to work all day, I am stuck home with Jezebel. She is worse than what our real mother sounds like." Since our mother seems like the most horrible person in the world it is very hard to imagine a worse mother. "I do believe dad has this day off."

We followed Steve up some wooden stairs to a fairly good size house for this neighborhood. It was painted white, like most of the houses but it seemed, I don't know, brighter. Steve walked right on in, not bothering to hold the door, just like I remember.

"Dad. . . Dad!" Steve called for our dad.

"He isn't home right now, I sent him out to get some grocery's, Steve," Said a women in her 30's. We were still in the front hall. "Well hello. Steve I do believe you are not allowed to bring home girls."

"These are my sisters, Jezebel," Steve said coldly

"Excuse me. Go to your room mister. You are not allowed out until tomorrow for that tone of voice. As for your _sisters_ they will help around the house." Jezebel said calmly but evilly.

"What?" I almost yelled, "You can't make us do anything. Steve did nothing wrong, and we just got here. Are you kidding me? How can you be so rude to company?" I wanted to slap her silly.

With that she slapped me across the face. I ran out of that house so fast I felt like I was flying. I don't know where I went I just ran until I accidentally fell on someone. "So sorry," I blurted out.

"That's okay," He looked to be about 14.

"Sorry," I couldn't say anything else. He was sooo darn cute.

**Please review, my first fanfic and I want to know if it is good or not. I want to get at least 20 reviews by end of week. **

**P.S. I will be gone all of next week starting Sunday, I will try to get next chapter up before then. Thank you for reading.**


	4. What?

**I wrote this in Ponyboy's point of view, I think we needed to see another side. Read and Review please, well actually you already are reading so please review.**

"Sorry," she said again

"Can't you say anything else?" I stared at her waiting for an answer, "Can you speak at all?"

"Sorry," she told me again. "Sor- I mean, yeah, I can."

He laughed, "You're funny." She blushed a little bit and I looked at the ground. "Are you okay?" I looked up at her, her face was even more red, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She blurted out. I gave her a quizzical look, the more I looked at her she blushed even darker.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name? Oh-" She got cut off.

"Mia!" Some girl was running towards us. "Mia, are you okay?" She looked about 16. She came panting over to us and fell on the ground, completely oblivious to me.

"Yes, Lissa," I could hear a little annoyance in Mia's- was that her name?- voice.

"Mia, is that your name?" I asked.

"Yeah Mia," she said. "This is my sister Lissa."

"Hey, my name is Ponyboy or Pony for short," I told them. "I've never seen you around, are you homeschooled or something?"

"Uh. . . No, we kinda just ran away to our father," Mia stated

"Mia, let's get back to the house to see our father." Lissa got up and held out a hand.

"I am not going back to that wicked stepmother. After seeing her, I am pretty sure our mom is nice, that is saying a lot," Mia didn't get up.

"Oh come on. She can't be as bad as Johnny's parents. For some reason they hate Johnny," I stated.

"I think we can survive if our brother has all these years. You and I both know we could take on Steve together and _he_ survived," Lissa stated.

"Wait! Steve, as in Steve Randle?" I was beyond confused, was it _the_ Steve I knew. Certainly not.

"Yeah, you know him? Almost everyone we ran into knows him, if we hadn't ran into Darry, I am pretty sure we would've found him anyways," Mia said.

"Darry, what?" I felt my eyes grow huge. Had they really talked to my brother? Why hadn't Darry told me? I was just at home and didn't see them.

"Yeah, why?" Lissa asked, looking confused

"That's my brother. Small world I guess," I said. Now Mia looked confused, looking me over for clues to see if it really was true, I guess.

"Okay, well we must get going to see our father" Lissa helped Mia up and they walked away.

I stayed there in daze for quite a while. _Steve has two sisters? What? When did this happen? I would think I would know because Steve is best friends with Soda. True he doesn't like me that much, but still. Who would've thought that_?-

Someone was shaking me. "Pony are you okay?" Johnny was shaking me.

"Yeah, just lost in very deep thought," I told Johnny.

"About what?" Asked Johnny. I told him what happened, I left out the part of her blushing. _Did she like me or something?_

"Shall we go?"

"Go where?" I asked.

"To Steve's to see if it's true."

"Oh. . . That place, sure," I said. "Let's go." Me and Johnny got up and headed to Steve's.

**Sorry for yet another short chapter. I have to get the beginning set up good for me so I can get the good ending I want. Thank you for reading, review please.**


	5. What next?

**Sorry for the _very_ long wait and _very_ short chapter. It was summer, and I was getting busy and bored a little with the story line. I have a new direction for the story and I hope you like it. Please review and pm me if you want to see anything happen.**

**Sorry for any typos, I was writing quickly because I want to get this chapter out there.**

Lissa and I walked back to Steve's/our house. "When I ran out of the house looking for you, I heard steve and his step-mother fighting," Lissa stated.

I looked down and pitied myself for not helping Steve out. We kept walking in silence until the next time I looked up. There in the driveway, was a beat up truck. "Must be our dad's truck," I told Lissa.

Lissa just kept walking straight into the house, I followed her. "Steve. . . Steve. . . Where are you?" I looked up just in time to see a passed out man on the couch, Jezebel sitting next to him. "Where's Steve?" Lissa asked with a hint of I'm-going-to-kill-you in her voice.

"Let's just say he learned his lesson and now he's in a _time-out_," Jezebel said cooly before she stood up and quick as lightning grabbed Lissa by the wrists and threw her across the room. Lissa hit her head on the corner of the wall connecting the kitchen to the living room. I ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen, through the front door and down the road I skidded to a halt. I didn't bother to check on Lissa, and now regret was starting to form. I was alone, in the middle of nowhere in a neighborhood I've never been in. Crap, where do I go now.

I heard Jezebel screaming as Lissa came barreling out the door, knocked out cold on the ground. Jezebel left her there and went back into the house. I walked up to Lissa and fell to the ground crying until I could feel someone's presence. I looked up and saw Ponyboy, I blushed when I realized Pony had been watching me cry like a little girl. What am I thinking, I just met him and now I'm all googly eyes over him.

That's when I noticed someone else was with Pony. This other kid looked sad and beat up. He looked at me with these lost puppy dog eyes. He looked like someone who had so many problems, but couldn't do anything about it.

We all had come to a silent agreement, carry Lissa to Pony/Darry's home.

Pony's pov

Johnny and I showed up to Steve's house, only to see Mia hunched over Lissa crying. We got to my house around nine in the morning. As we walked into the house Darry got up from his favorite recliner and took Lissa from us. He set her on the couch, and then questioned us. Mia filled him up on what had happened since they left this morning, including the parts that I missed of her already being here.

The rest of the day we spent relaxing wondering what we were going to do now, and if Lissa would ever wake up. We didn't want to take her to the doctor since Mia made it clear that she _hates_ hospitals. We determined it was not a very bad hit to the head and she will wake up soon.

Mia keeps pacing back and forth wondering if Steve was okay or not, and it was driving me up the wall. No wonder Darry hates when I do that. I told her Steve was tough enough to most likely get out, she calmed down a little but is still concerned.

Soda came home and was upset when we told him the story. He started worrying about Steve too, until Mia said that they should look for him. So that is how it began, Soda and Mia went out to search for Steve as Darry and I stayed home.

Around an hour after they left, Lissa woke up. "Where am I? Why does my head hurt?" She looked around and her eyes grew worried, "Mia. . . MIA?"

"She's okay Lissa," I told her. "She just went out searching for Steve with Soda." When I told her that she calmed down a little, she nodded her head and stared at me curiously.

"You're the boy Mia ran into earlier, Ponyboy right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened to me? All I remember is being tugged on the wrists and. . . and. . . It's fuzzy from there," I told her what Mia had told me. Her eyes grew huge with worriedness. "Mia still hasn't returned from searching for Steve?"

"She will soon. Don't worry."

**Thank you for reading, please Review.**


End file.
